The way Tree Hill should have been
by Prue13
Summary: What would happen if things were different in tree hill? Brooke and Nathan are dating so what other changes are made?
1. Pilot

Tree Hill the way it should have been

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own One Tree Hill even though I wouldn't mind owning James Lafferty.

Couples: Brooke/Nathan, Peyton/Lucas, Haley/Lucas

A/N; THIS IS IMPORTANT! What ever isn't in my story that happened on the show still happened the exact same. There was no point in me rewriting the stuff that I wanted to stay the same. Thank you.

Everyone was in the gym. Dan Scott walked up to his son.

"Nathan, remember 20 shots- no less."

"Got it dad."

"Quit yakking and Warm up." Coach Durham said giving Dan a dirty look. Brooke came bouncing up to him.

"Don't let him get to you Nate just do your best." She leaned up to kiss him but he pulled away.

"What, you don't think I can make 20 Shots?" he asked slightly offended.

"First, that's not even what I said and second Why don't you call me when your done being Dan Jr." Brooke walked off. Nathan tried to grab her arm but she shrugged him off. He rolled his eyes. He had to concentrate on the game. It was his ass on the line. So he started to warm up.

At the game

Cheers and applause could be heard across the entire school.

"Basket by Nathan Scott! He looks really sharp out there tonight. And now a steal by the ravens. They'll go on the offensive. Coach Whitey Durham urges them on. Tim Smith- he's got Scot! And he hammers it home! He's already got 14 of the ravens 17 points tonight. Turn around Jumper!" yelled an announcer into his microphone.

"Nathan Scott! We haven't seen talent like this since his father, Dan, played for Whitey. Here's Scott again – another one! It's all Nathan Scott! "The announcer yelled again as Nathan made another basket.

Nathan looked over at the cheerleaders where Brooke was supposed to be, but found she wasn't there. For a second he was worried. But then he saw Brooke and Peyton walk in through the doors water bottles in hand. She looked at him and he gave her an apologetic smile and she returned it full watt.

"You guys are stinking up the place!" yelled Whitey. "Time –Out! Time-Out! Get in here! Ravens! Come on, Hustle, Hustle, Hustle! Just what in the hell is going on out there?"

"Whitey relax we're up by 9." said Nathan.

"Tim… go in for Nathan. Alright, let's get out there and act like we've played the game before." Whitey gave Nathan a glare.

"Ravens on 3. 1,2,3 Ravens! Ravens! Ravens! Go!" yelled another team member. The team ran off to play.

"What have I told you about that? I don't care if we're up by 5 or 50. I'm still the coach. It's still my team." said Whitey.

"Whatever you need to believe." Said Nathan as he sat on the bench.

Nathan, the team, and the cheerleaders are on a school bus, Nathan's driving.

"Dude, tell me we didn't just steal a school bus, cause it feels like we just stole a school bus." Said Tim.

"We just borrowed it alright." Said Nathan with a smile.

"So, where's Peyton?" Tim asked looking around and not seeing her.

"Why do you wanna know Smith?" asked Brooke as she came up to the two.

"I was gonna ask her out."

"She's not your type Dim. She's not a bimbo." Brooke responded as she grabbed Nathan's face and kissed him. The two were to busy to hear the train whistles blowing.

"Look out!" yelled Tim

Brooke looked up and screamed, as did most of the girls as Nathan hit the brakes. The tires screeching. Nathan put his arm in front of Brooke so she wouldn't fly forward. Tim grabbed her arm. The bus stopped and the train passes. Once it's gone, they all hear police sirens. They look in front of them. A police car is sitting there. Theresa grabbed someone's coat and threw it over the keg in the back.

"Shit." Mumbled Brooke.

Next Day at the police Station

The whole team and Cheer squad are at the police station with their parents.

"Some of your parents see this latest incident as tomfoolery, a little prank. Personally, I see a little breaking and entering. Chief Wayman sees possession and consumption by minors and a smidgen of grand theft auto. That said, I think it's time we send a message. The following people were not involved and will not be reprimanded, Jake Jagielski, Ruben Gutierrez, Tim Smith, Peyton Sawyer, Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis. As for the rest of you, you are all suspended from extra curricular activities, specifically Cheering and Basketball, for the rest of the season." Said an officer.

"Great so I need a new squad." Brooke said to Peyton.

"What about Bevin? And we can hold try outs for the rest of the squad." Peyton said trying to cheer her friend up.

"I guess. I have to go." Brooke went up to Nathan and kissed him. She then left.

Brooke drove past the river court.

"Brooke Davis. You seen her in that uniform?" asked Junk with a whistle. Everyone laughed.

"You know, I saw her the other day. She almost ran me over of course." Said Lucas throwing the ball up and catching it.

"Yea, she pretty fine huh?" asked Skills.

"Ah shes alright." Said Lucas with a smile. Everyone laughed. " Let's just shoot for teams alright?"

"Wow. Julius Caesar." Said Lucas as he looked at the Book his best friend and his mother just gave him.

"There's a tide in the affairs of man- or something like that." Said Karen Lucas' mom.

"Nice. Thank you guys . Thank you very much." Lucas said.

"Whatever if that's what your into." Said Haley giving Lucas a look to tell him she was kidding. Everyone who spent any amount of time together with the two knew they both had a thing for each other.

"What are you up to?" asked Nathan as he came into his girlfriends room and layed on her bed.

"Hey. I'm just working on my sketches." Brooke said not looking at Nathan. Everyone knew that Brooke did sketches for clothing. She had book after book filled with the sketches. "Where were you tonight?" she asked

"The guys wanted to tip a few. Since when do you care?" he asked.

"Since we had plans tonight." She said still not looking at him.

"That's why I came by. You wanna come?"

"With the guys?"

"And me."

"And the guys." Brooke finally looked up from her work.

"Look. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. It's just a lot of these guys got suspended, so it's like this stupid bonding thing. I wish it was just the two of us, but I was hoping you'd come anyways, make it a lot more bearable, ok?" he asked using his baby face.

"Can I invited the girls?" she asked

"Of course." He got up and sat in front of her on her desk. He then leaned forward and kissed her nose.

The next day Whitey enters a classroom where Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Haley and Tim and Vegas are.

"Scott" was the only thing he said. The seven all look at him.

"What's up coach?" asked Nathan.

"Not you. You" he said pointing at Lucas. "You" he pointed at Nathan" read a book or something."

Haley giggled slightly before stopping herself. Everyone but Peyton gave Haley a dirty look. Peyton thought it was funny.

"Watch this." Brooke said getting up from the table and walking up to Haley taking her drink with her. When she got close, she pretended to trip and spilled a little or actually about half of her drink on Haley.

"OMG! Harley I'm so sorry. God! I'm such a klutz! I'm sorry. Hey "she sat across from Haley." You would be a great cheerleader. Anyone ever tell you that? I'm looking for people and you don't even have to try out cause I know you would be great. Call it my way of making that up to you." She said pointing at the spot on Haley's shirt." I'll give a uniform tomorrow. We're gonna have so much fun! I can't wait!" she then walked away before Haley could respond. Brooke knew Haley was too nice to tell her no once she had already got the uniform.

Brooke walked back to her table, smirking the whole way.

"Brooke that was the shiz-nit." Said Tim.

"Tim just say that was cool." Said Nathan. Nathan rolled his eyes at Tim.

"That was mean Brooke." Peyton scolded her best Friend.

"Well it took care of my problem."

"What Problem?" asked Peyton.

"I just filled the last position on my squad." Said Brooke Smiling. "Besides Lucas will love her in the uniform which will help the process."

"What process?" asked Vegas.

"Those two are so into each other it's nauseating. Brooke noticed Peyton's look of jealousy and reminded herself to talk to Peyt about it later.

Nathan is talking to his friends.

"So, you pops finally mentioned the devil spawn huh?" asked Tim

"They say he's got game." Said Vegas.

"Maybe we could use him." Said Tim.

"Please, I can get us to the state championships with three blind guys and a cripple. Which is practically what I got with you and what's left." said Nathan

"So where are we going?" asked Tim

"Let's go to the park."

Lucas shot the ball.

"Nice shot. Think you can hit that against a double team, down by 2, packed house telling you, you suck? How about 3 people telling you, you suck?" said Nathan as he approached Lucas.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked

"What do you want man? I mean other than my girlfriend and my spot in the lineup?"

Brooke and Peyton were walking around town talking.

"So earlier I said Lucas and that girl liked each other, you had a visit from the green eyed monster. Do you like him?" Brooke asked her Best friend.

"What?" Peyton asked shocked her bf noticed that.

"Well it's either that or you have a thing fro Harley." Brooke Said

"Haley."

"Whatever." Brooke said with a wave of her hand. "You do don't you."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Of course not. I just want you to be happy P. Sawyer." The two hugged. Then looked over at the river court. They saw Nathan, Tim, and Vegas all standing near Lucas.

"Crap." They said at the same time. They started walking towards the group quickening their paces.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Peyton

"Just telling Lucas here his place." Said Vegas

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked up to Nathan hugging him. He kissed her forehead and continued his speech.

"None of us want you on the team man. I don't want you. The guys don't want you. My girlfriend sure as hell doesn't want you. But here's the deal. You and me one on one. You can name the time and place. If you win, I'll quit the team. If I win, you crawl back in your little hole and remember your place in all of this. "Nathan walks off and as he does he grabs Brooke's hand. She goes with him, sending Lucas an apologetic look over her shoulder. He returns it. Peyton and the guys follow.

Peyton walks into her room and sees Brooke lying on her bed.

"Where have you been?" Brooke asked. "And why did Lucas Scott just drop you off?"

"My car broke down. And Lucas works with Keith at the shop and he gave me a ride home. I tried to call you but you didn't answer." Peyton said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry. Me and Bevin were trying to figure out what to wear for tonight." Brooke said.

"It's fine. I got to spend time with Luke." Peyton had a huge grin on her face.

"I'm so happy for you P. Sawyer."

Nathan comes out of the bathroom in only a towel. Dan walks into the hall and sees Nathan has a pierced nipple.

"What's up dad?"

"If I wanted a daughter I'd adopt one."

"So you could abandon her too?" Off Dan's look he adds "Just a joke dad."

"Yeah this bet tonight- is that a joke too? Or would you really quit the team? You have everything to lose here and nothing to gain."

"Sometimes what you call everything I call nothing."

"I just think it's best if you don't do this Nathan. We'll find another way." Dan tried to reason.

"No. Dad, I do a lot of stuff for you. Almost everything. But I'm gonna do this for me." Brooke walks out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"Hi Mr. Scott." She noticed that Dan was staring at her leg and on the inside she gagged. She then left for Nathan's room as fast as possible. Nathan followed.

"So if you're not doing this for your dad, why are you doing it?" asked Peyton.

"You wouldn't get it." Answered Nathan.

Him, Brooke and Peyton were walking towards the front door of his house where they would meet Tim.

"I guess not."

"So, what if he really plays? Are you really that threatened?" asked Brooke

"I'm not threatened by anyone." He said. As he looked at her.

"Well, then why do it? To prove ok, so, what if he wins what does he get?" asked Peyton

"He gets you." Nathan answered.

"And it looks like Nathan Scott has arrived, driven by car right onto the court." Said Mouth.

Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, and Tim, got out of the car.

"Nathan! Nathan! Nathan!" yelled the crowd.

"By the way, I hope you don't mind. But I told a few people." Said Tim

Brooke kissed Nathan passionately then pulled away causing him to groan.

"For good luck." She told him. She winked at him then walked over to Peyton and the rest of the girls. They handed her pom-poms and the girls started cheering. It was too cold for their uniforms.

The game continued and Nathan slammed his elbow into Lucas' nose. Brooke and Peyton looked on worriedly.

"Luke for the win! It's good! Lucas Scott takes it 15-14 and there's bedlam, delirium, and felicity for all!" yelled Mouth

Brooke crawled into Nathan's window. He lends her a helping hand. She kisses him and pushes him on the bed.

The next day-

Lucas walks in the gym for practice. Once he does everyone stops playing. The cheerleaders stop cheering. Peyton walks over to Lucas and kisses him.

"Welcome to an unkindness." she whispers in his ear. She walked back to the cheerleaders. Everyone was shocked at seeing the two kiss. Except Brooke. Lucas looked at Brooke and she smirked then winked at him.

Flashback- After the Game-

"Congrats." Lucas turned and saw Peyton.

"Thanks. I thought you left with Brooke and her boy toy." He said.

"I did but, I came back to do something."

"What?" he turned to look at her and she kissed him. He dropped the ball and wrapped his arms around her.

Please review! This took me forever and I worked really hard. Please!


	2. The Places You have come to Fear most

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree hill. Just a few of the changes made.

Nathan walked into his bedroom and saw Brooke lying on his bed. She's still in her cheerleading outfit. He throws his bag on the ground and gets on his bed and sits on Brooke but puts all his weight on his knees so that he doesn't crush her small frame.

"So do you want to explain what happened at practice today?" he asked as she turned around to face him. She grabbed his hands and interlinked their fingers.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said trying to convince him and herself because she knew this would just end up the two of them fighting.

"Don't play stupid Brooke." Nathan smiled at her. He knew she was trying to avoid a fight.

"Ok. Then. But please don't get mad ok? I cant control Peyton." She said

"I promise not to get mad at you."

"Ok. She likes Lucas. A lot. I guess he likes her too. So I think their dating."

"Think?"

" I couldn't get a straight answer from her. We were in the middle of practice and after practice she left in a hurry with him."

"When did they start to like each other?"

"I don't know. I just found out a day or two ago. But can we please stop talking about Lucas and Peyton for that matter. I love her but I have other things on my mind."

"Like what?" he asked pretending to be oblivious .

"This." Brooke pulled him in for a kiss and flipped the two so Nathan was on his back. He wrapped an arm around her and set his hand on her 23 tattoo that was located on her lower back.

"Six-thirty Luke!" reminded Jimmy as the guys from the River Court we messing around.

"Oh, come on you guys, you don't gotta come It's just a game." Said Lucas shooting the ball again. It went in again.

"Right, Whitey asked you to play on the team," said Skills

"And Nathan threatens you." Added Junk

"You beat him, right here, one on one, you join the team." Added Mouth

"Afterwards you make out with an amazingly hot blonde." Added Junk again.

" And now it's the first game and we aint gotta come?Um-um, We're goin.This game is for all of us." Skills finished.

Whitey walks out of his office and sees Luke, Mouth and Jmmy talking.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Well, we have this website." Said mouth nervously.

"Yeah, we're sports announcers." Said Jimmy.

"Not in here, your not. The locker room's closed. No…media." Said Whitey.

"Dude, did you hear that? We're media!" Mouth was excited.

"Not just media….Banned media." Said Jimmy. Lucas laughed at the two. Just then Brooke and Peyton walked past the three. Luke winked at Peyton and she smiled back. Mouth and Jimmy watched Brooke walk by with their mouths open.

"You guys may want to stop drooling before her over protective boyfriend comes out and kicks your asses." Said Luke with a smile. The two looked at him as if to ask 'would he really?'

Brooke and Nathan are making out in his car. Suddenly he starts laughing. Brooke rolled her eyes and pulled away annoyed.

"What? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. God, did you see how bad he sucked." Brooke pulled him into a kiss again. He laughs again.

"I'm gonna start taking this personally if you don't stop." Brooke said seriously.

"I'm sorry. He's just supposedly good." He laughed again.

" You mean more than my boyfriend who I'm trying to make out with right now." She tried to kiss him again but he pulled away.

"Put some ice on it. You ever think I might want to talk?"

"No. You just wanna insult Lucas. If I didn't know any better I'd think you had a thing for Peyton or something." She said letting her insecurities get to her. Nathan noticed.

"Hey." Brooke wouldn't look at him ."Hey look at me." He said softly. She still didn't. "Hey, I love you Brooke Davis. Not Peyton. I just hate that lately all this shit has been just handed to him. The others and I worked our asses off to get where we are and we used our time to get what we wanted."

"I remember." Brooke said referring to all the times he had to leave suddenly or cancel something to work out and practice.

Nathan kissed her softly this time. "I'm sorry baby."

"Me too. Maybe I should just go over to Peyton's though. She was acting weird today."

"Ok." He kissed he softly again.

Brooke walked into Peyton's room and saw she wasn't there. She saw the closet doors closed though. She went and opened the doors. There sat Peyton at her computer.

"Hey best friend. What's wrong?" she asked at seeing the look on Peyton's face.

"Me and Luke broke up."

"What I wasn't even aware you were dating."

"We weren't yet."

"Huh?" Brooke was confused.

"We just decided nothing was gonna happen. Actually he decided."

"Why?"

"He said we're just to different."

"God Peyt. I'm sorry." Then after a minute. "You know what we have to do right?" Brooke asked.

"No." Peyton said confused.

"We make him regret it with every fiber of his being." Brooke smiled. Peyton laughed.

"You should go talk to him." Brooke said

"I don't know where he'd be."

"What about the court him and Nate played at?"

"I'll go look."

"Go get him best friend."

'I guess misery loves company." Peyton said as she spotted Lucas. He just missed a shot. Lucas turned and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm not here. Never was." She turned to leave.

"You know, I shoot the ball and it goes in. I don't ask questions. I don't think about it. It's just the way it is."

"Or, the way it was." Peyton said.

"Yeah."

"Lucas, it's just a game. Who cares if the entire school, most of your friends and the entire school not to mention most of the town saw you suck."

"So you've clearly come to cheer me up." Peyton smiled. "Want a ride?"

They pull up in front of Peyton's house.

"Look, you mind if I ask a question?" Peyton asked

"Shoot."

"Why'd you decide to do it? Join the team? 'Cause you don't really fit in here do you?"

"The game, I guess."

"Right. The same reason I cheer. It's all just a big game. Why not just stay on the playground? Why join varsity?"

"Because I want to know if I'm good."

"Well, If you ask my opinion, we all just wasted a perfectly good evening. You, me and everyone else there."

"Then why do you do it? I mean, do you really like it or not?"

"If I say I like it, I'm just another cheerleader. But if I say I hate it, then I'm either a liar or a fraud. Either way I lose." Peyton goes to get out. "Do you wanna come in?" Lucas follows her into the house.

"Brooke describe Lucas in one word." Everyone was sitting in a classroom listening to the teacher babble on.

"Choke." Everyone laughed except Peyton who gave Brooke a look. Brooke just shrugged.

"Lucas, care to respond and describe miss Davis?" Lucas looks at Brooke.

"Lonely." Everyone OH's Nathan raised his hand.

"Yes." The teacher answered.

"I can describe Peyton in one word. Backstabber." Everyone OH'd again. Peyton and Brooke looked shocked. Lucas lunged for Nathan and the two started throwing punches. Peyton and Brooke went to break it up. Fist were flying. One accidentally hit Brooke's chin. Hard. She pulled back to grab her chin which was throbbing. The two stopped fighting. Everyone gasped at seeing Brooke get hit. Nathan knew it wasn't him so lunged at Lucas for touching his girlfriend. Peyton was with Brooke holding her face. They all heard they teacher yelling for them to stop.

"You ever look past it Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Past what?

"All of it,"

"Yeah. I mean I think about the future sometimes and it scares me. But then I think, I'll go to college…Join the right sorority…I'll marry a rich guy. As long as I don't get fat." She smiled. Peyton laughed knowing her friend was kidding. Peyton and her were hanging in Brooke's room. Brooke was trying on all her makeup trying to find something to cover her bruise. Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. 'Nathan' it said. She turns and starts blasting the music they are listening to then answers the phone and puts it up to the speaker left it there for a minute and hung up. She then turned the music down. Peyton laughed.

"What about Nathan?" she asked pointing to Brooke's phone.

"I don't think Nathan and me are gonna be working for much longer."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm so tired of all this drama shit between him and Lucas. It's all I ever hear anymore." Peyton hugged her.

"I'm sorry Brookie."

"Me too. I really love him."

It's the next day. Their teacher asked them to write down one word that described what they wanted more than anything right now. Brooke looked at her paper. 'Love' was scrawled down in her handwriting. She got up and gave it to the teacher. Little did she know Luke had seen her paper.

"You missed again." Said Nathan as Lucas threw the ball and it hit Nathan's car.

"You know. I'd stop feeling sorry for me if I were you." Said Lucas.

"Why exactly is that?"

"Two reasons. One, You're the one who got stuck with Dan and Two, I'm not the one who has a girlfriend that doesn't know they are loved." He knew he struck a cord because Nathan clinched his hands into fists.

"What are you talking about man?"

"You figure it out." Lucas walked away from Nathan.

The teacher is looking through the stack of words. He's in the class room alone. 'Truth' Peyton's sitting in her room and tears down her drawings. 'Answers' Lucas is sitting at a picnic table thinking. 'Revenge.' Nathan is lifting weights then stops and picks up his phone and dials a number. 'Love' Brooke is sitting in her room crying. Her phone rings she ignores it. The caller ID says 'Nathan'

The next day-

Nathan and Brooke are sitting in Brooke's room. Nathan is painting her toes. She's reading a fashion magazine.

"You've got some ugly toes girl." Nathan said.

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do. They're practically like fingers."

"Then focus on the middle one."

"Aw, come on I love your toes. I was just joking."

"haha"

"So I'm thinking of quitting the team." Nathan said after a minute.

"Right." Brooke rolled her eyes

"No, I'm serious. I don't even like it anymore. Whitey cant stand me. I'm never good enough for my dad."

Brooke was getting excited. This could be good for them.

"I think you should. Why not right? I mean, you quit the team and I quit cheering. We could do it together. Let's do it."

"Right That's what I'm gonna do." Nathan said sarcastically. "I gotta go. I'll see you at the game." He left and didn't see the disappointment and sadness in her eyes.

"Peyton!" Lucas called. She looked at him.

"You art matters. It's what got me here,"

Peyton smiled. So did Brooke who heard the whole thing.

"Brooke!" Nathan called. She looked at him. Her smile disapering.

"I love you." He kissed her. She smiled. As did he.


	3. Are you True?

Disclaimer:I dont own one tree hill

A/N: This isnt smooth sailing for brathan just so you know. They both have and will make mistakes.

BLPBLPBLPBLPBLPBLPBLPBLPBLP

Brooke walked over to her best friend and Lucas. Peyton looked pissed. Not that that was really a new thing.

"Hey girl." she said addressing Peyton. She then turned to face Lucas "Hey, you didn't happen to find my.."

Before she could finish Lucas handed her, her leopard bra she had been wearing last night. "Thank you gorgeous." Brooke walked away. Peyton followed.

"Your Welcome!" Lucas yelled after them. Little did the three know that Nathan and Tim had seen the whole thing.

"What was Brooke doing with him? And why did he have her bra?" Tim asked Nathan. But instead of answering his friend he went and followed Brooke and Peyton. Tim shrugged and went the opposite way.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Nathan hid behind a plant as he listened to his girlfriend and her best friend. He followed them making sure he was hiden.

"What you got there?" asked Peyton smiling at her bf.

"What?" Brooke asked smiling.

"You know what. The Brooke Davis leopard bra."Peyton bumped hips with Brooke."Dude, that things like a welcome mat."

"Well, Lucas got in his car after the game and 'caught' me changing in his car." Brooke laughed.

"You were naked in his car?"

"No. Partically naked. At one point I had mittens on it was cold. oh did you see my.." She turned and saw Nathan trying to hide. But since he was taller than the plant he was standing behind he was very obvious. Peyton pulled her attention to her.

"Focus. Your a slut in mittens in his car. Then what?"

"Then nothing. I got dressed, he drove me home, said goodnight, then waited until I got inside."

"Maybe he's gay?"

"No I think he's just nice." 'Time to play with Nathans mind' Brooke thought. "Anyways it gonna be soo great when he sleeps with me." She smiles and jumps up and down making sure to have said it loud enough Nathan heard her clearly. Peyton Laughed when she glanced behind her and saw Nathan. She now understood why Brooke had said that stuff. She wasnt into Lucas. Which was a relief to Peyton who was in fact into Lucas.

"What about Nathan?" asked Peyton trying to get under his skin.

"What about him?" Brooke asked with a shrugg.

"Well he's your boyfriend don't you think this might bother him?" Peyton noticed Brooke suddenly got serious.

"Things between me and Nate havent been good. He thinks he can fix everything by saying I love you and kissing me. I mean I love him. But he's said it so much to fix our problems it just makes them worse becasue eventually they build up. Then they explode which just causes another fight." Brooke had tears in her eyes and her best friend noticed and hugged her. The two walked to thier next class.

Nathan was left thinking ' I never knew she felt that way' he was also a little angry about her in Lucas' car.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

Haley is sitting in the tutor center going through some files when Brooke walks into the room.

"Hey. Haley" Brooke said sheepishly

"Can I help you?" Haley asked slightly annoyed

"I hope so. Your my tutor." Brooke reajusted her backpacks strap on her shoulder.

"Right. I don't think so."

"Your last names James right?"Haley grabbed Brookes slip of paper, looked at it and handed it back to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm best friends with Lucas."

"Then I'm sorry too." Haley gave her a look "I'm kidding"

"Forget it I'll find you someone else."

"There is no one else. I'd be ok with it if there was."

"If there were." Haley corrected

"See with the help already."

"Look, I can't help you and on top of that I won't help you." Haley tried to leave but Brooke grabbed her arm.

"Why not."

"You see theres this guy. You call him your boyfriend. He's been making my best friends life hell."

"Yea. Well just so you know your best friends life isn't the only one becoming hell because of my boyfriend." Before Haley could respond Brooke was gone.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Nathan watched as Brooke played with a catcher. She kept asking Lucas questions and then spelling them out. She got a look of pretend shock on her face. He heard her whisper 'You like me!'

Nathans blood boiled. Lucas was gonna pay even more now. He saw Brooke look down at the paper the teacher just handed back. Her frown grew even deeper.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

Brooke walked into the tutor center and saw Haley stacking and going through some books.

"Hey Haley. I just wanted you to know that I'm gonna be fine." Brooke said with a small smile.

"Good."

"I mean thats what F stands for right?" Haley looked confused and looked up. Brooke held up the paer she just got. There was a big F written on the front. Before Haley could say a word once again brooke was gone.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Brooke is getting a wax and Peyton's reading a magazine. They are talking about her situation with Haley.

"You know she'll never go for it." Peyton said. Laughing slightly as Brooke winced from the pain.

"So, how's your Lucas quest going?" brooke asked changing the subject.

"Fine. Except we keep fighting."

"No offence P.Sawyer but do you think it has anything to do with your mood swings? Ow. Hand" Peyton grabbed Brookes hand.

"Maybe. Do you like him? "

"No. in case you've forgotten theres this guy. My Boyfriend. I think his names Nathan. Besides for some reason when it comes to Lucas you've become mondo slut!" Peyton ripped a strip off Brookes leg.

"OW!" Peyton laughed. and Brooke hit her softly.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

"Look if Nathan did this I'm sorry."Peyton said as she looked at the trashed court.

"Why are you sorry."

"Cause I know why he's doing it."

"Because he's hazing me."

"Well that and he knows you kinda like Brooke."

"I think she's gorgeous but i dont have a thing for her."

"I'm still sorry."

BHBHBHBBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

Brooke looked down at her shopping bags. She decided this wasn't making her feel better. She sat down on the nearest bench and dug out her phone she dialed a number. The line rang until an answering machine picked up.

"Hey this is Nathan. Leave me a message and I'll call you back. If this is Tim, man meet me and the guys at that club outta town we're gonn ago have some fun." Brooke rolled her eyes and hung up. She then dialed another number.

"Karen's Cafe."

"I'm calling for Haley James."

"This is her"

"Hey it's Brooke. Brooke Davis. Um, I really need your help."

"Sorry this isn't her." Haley hung up.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBBHBH

Haley was standing in front of Brookes house.She knocks on the door and a woman who looks a lot like Brooke but Older answeres the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi. Um.. I'm looking for Brooke. Brooke davis."

"She's in her room. Up the stairs and fourth door on the right." Haley followed the directions and knocked on the door she found.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

45 MINUTES EARLIER-

Nathan knocked on his girlfriends door.He came in. She was watching chainsaw massicare and eating chinese.

"Hey." he said.Brooke turned to look at him.

"Well look who finally stopped ignoring thier girlfriend." she said coldly.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I just heard what you and Peyton said."

"Oh."

"Why did Lucas have your bra brooke?" he sat down next to her legs. She flipped so shewas laying on her back.

"After the game I changed in Lucas' car." Nathan clenched his fists.

"Why?"

"I guess just cause things have been weird between us I just figured if I made you jelous you would care agian." Brooke had tears in her eyes.Nathan grabbed her chinese and put in on her desk. He then layed down next to her and pulled her to his chest.

"I'm Sorry." Yes Nathan apologized a lot. but never had he never sounded so sencere."I'm so sorry Brookie." he kissed the top of her head."Why didnt you tell me how you really felt?"

"Because i was afraid if i did I'd lose you."

"Your never gonna lose me."

"I love you."

Nathan didn't respond. He knew if he did it was like an empty promise to her. He had to earn her trust back and he would if it was the last thing he did.

BNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHBNHB

No one answered when she knocked so she just walked in. She saw Nathan and Brooke sleeping . She gently woke Brooke.

"Hales?"Brooke asked in a raspy voice.

"Hey. I needed to talk to you."

"Whats up?" But before Haley could respond Nathan woke up. "Brookie who are you.." He looked up at Haley.

"Whats up Haley?"Brooke asked.

"I looked over your English exam, and if you really want to learn, I can help you."

"Really? Thanks Tutorgirl."

"2 conditions."

"Ok."

"One, Lucas does not find out, okay? Ever"

"Ok"

"And number two, you leave him alone." She directed the last part to Nathan. Nathan knew how much cheerleading meant to brooke so if she failed she couldnt cheer anymore so he agreed. Haley told brooke to meet her tomarrow at the dock and Brooke agreed.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

"Ugh please let this be a cheat sheet." she said refering to the packet that was in her cracker jack Actually Nathan's she stole t from him.Brooke pulled out a bracelet. She grabbed Haleys wrist and slid the bracelet on it.

"Brooke.."

"Don't take this as a weird lesbeian thing. Think of it as a begining of a beautiful friendship."

Brooke smiled. Haley smiled back at her.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPPLLPLPLPPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Peyton walks up to Lucas at the Burning Boat.

"So, you my date tonight, Luke?"

"You know, Peyt, you dont have to act like this."

"I know that. But you're the first guy to ever say it. You do your thing and, um, try to resist. It's actually kind of cute."

LHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLH

The two best friends were sitting together.

"I thought you'd be with your new girl friend Peyton"

"She wanted to hang with Brooke who's trying to work things out with Nathan so not so much of a good idea. Plus I wanted to see my bf."

Haley didnt even know what was happening until she'd already done it. She kissed him.


	4. Crash Into You

A/N IMPORTANT TO THIS STORY: Peyton and Lucas are still dating and yes this is still a brathan . Sorry just had to make that known. Peyton doesn't really care that Brooke was naked in Lucas' car because she trusts both of them and knew Brooke only did it to get to Nathan. Also Brooke's been abused by her father. In my story anyways. That was one of the reasons she was so afraid of failing. Nathan doesn't know. Only Peyton does and she found out by accidentally seeing it.

NTBNTBNTBNTBNTBNTBNTBNTBNTB

Tim was trying to apologize to Nathan but Nathan was ignoring him when Brooke came up to her boyfriend.

"He had a better angle. I'm sorry. Nathan, come on, Man. I'm just trying to win." Tim said.

"Tim gives us a minute." Brooke said wrapping her arms around Nathan. He wrapped his arms around her. "You did great baby." She kissed him.

"Yeah, maybe. I would have done a hell of a lot better if Lucas would stop trying so hard to be the 'star' player." Nathan said getting more annoyed the more he thought about it.

"Nate, please don't start anything. You know my cheering in on the line." Brooke said pleadingly.

"I'm not gonna. But I still get to hate the guy right?" He asked

"I'd think something was wrong if you didn't" Brooke said honestly. She glanced over at here Nathan parents were and decided it was best for everyone to avoid Dan like the plague. "Hey why don't we invite him to the party." She said nodding to where Lucas was standing with a woman she assumed was Lucas' mom. Nathan sighed but led Brooke over to him. By the time they got there, Peyton was there too.

BNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLP

"Alright. My turn. Oh, lets see. Um… I've never… I've never had a dad who

wished I was a stain on the bed sheets." Nathan said looking straight at Lucas. Brooke glared at him and got up from the table angrily almost spilling her drink on Nathan in the process not that she really cared. Nathan had been taking cheap shots at Lucas all night and Brooke was fed up.

"Then you're welcome to mine." Lucas said after taking a drink and setting it in front of Nathan.

PHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHP

"You're tutoring Brooke, right?" There was a pause. "Oh, don't worry she tells me everything."

"Yeah. You know, she um… said she needed some help."

"Maybe you could also teach Nathan to stop being a Jackass."

"I'll put it on the lesson plan." Haley said with a smile. She turned to leave.

"Does Lucas know?" Peyton asked. Slightly curious why he wasn't upset. Haley didn't respond. "You know you say a lot when you keep your mouth shut." Peyton remarked.

"I'm… okay" Haley said.

"I keep mine shut too" Peyton said. "I don't like it. But you're his best friend. You've known him longer than me. I trust your judgment."

"Thank you." Peyton walked away without another word.

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLNBLBLBLBLBBLBLBLBLBLNBLBLBLBBLBLBLN

Brooke was getting a drink and Lucas came up to her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yea."

"Brooke, We're becoming friends right."

"I guess. Yeah."

"You don't have to act tough in front of me." He said sincerely.

"It's not you I'm worried about." She said. Lucas hugged her. At that exact moment Nathan came into the room quietly to talk to his girlfriend. He saw them hugging and decided that he was done with Lucas. He walked away angrily.

"Now," Brooke said pulling away never noticing her boyfriend. "Go talk to your girlfriend. You two never really get alone time." She said pushing him in the direction Peyton had gone. He gave her a small smile which she returned.

BNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLP

Brooke was getting herself another drink. She had been slamming them down since their game of I've never. Suddenly she heard something from the other room.

"Tree Hill High's Snowball Court King and Queen, Daniel Scott and Karen Roe." Said the voice. 'Damn it what I Nathan up to now?' she thought. She went into the other room and saw everyone watching something on TV. She turns to watch it and sees a much younger Dan Scott and a girl he assumed was Lucas' mother. She glanced over at Lucas and saw he was upset.

"Karen, do you think you guys will get married?" the voice asked.

"DO I think Dan and I will get married? Hmm… who knows? I mean…" Karen responded.

"OMG. The hair." Ashlee some girl from the cheer squad said laughing.

"But he really is the sweetest guy in the whole world. So I'm thinking, yes. Come visit us in 10 years and I bet you can meet the kids and get a tour of our big house and see how happy we are."

"Who's the girl?" asked Tim.

"My mom." Lucas said.

"At least their dreams came true for one of them, right?" Nathan said snottily.

"Yeah, except for the happy part, right?" Lucas said. As he walked past Nathan to leave he slammed him into the wall. Nathan and everyone laughs. Except Brooke and Peyton. Peyton went to follow him and Brooke rolled her eyes, finished her drink and went to get another.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHHBHHBHBHHBHBH

Haley walked up to Brooke.

"Hey Brooke. Have you seen Lucas?"

"Um.. He left with Peyton a while ago." Brooke said.

"Great so I'm walking home."

"I'll drive you home." Haley was to distracted to realize that Brooke was drunk.

"Thanks." The two walked out. But as they walked Brooke finished her drink.

Brooke drives Haley home. When she's driving back to the party She passes Lucas.

Lucas sees Peyton's car fly by his and sees Brooke at the wheel. He turns around to see what's going on.

Brooke's trying to change the radio station. In the process. She runs into a parked car and ruins Peyton's car. Lucas jumps out of the car to see if Brooke's ok.

"Brooke!" he yelled. Brooke got out of the car and grabbed her purse. Lucas saw she had a cut on her forehead.

"Hey Luke." She then turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The party duh!" Brooke said as she walked. Before Lucas could say anything else she was gone.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Brooke had just gotten back to the party. She saw Peyton sitting on the stairs. She stumbled over to her.

"Don't let me have another beer unless I beg you. The same goes for beers. What are you doing?" Brooke asked her best friend.

"Just wondering if we're all going to end up like Karen."

"Who's Karen?"

"That's Lucas' mom"

"Not with proper birth control we won't."

"That's not what I meant. She was our age when that tape was made, Brooke. We're just like her. Don't you think it was awful how she just let Nathan's dad treat her like crap?"

"Yeah. But honey, that doesn't mean we're like her. Maybe it mean's I'm like her." Brooke said drunkenly. She patted her friends leg and went out the back door to the beach.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

Nathan sees Brooke sitting alone on the beach. He goes to join her.

"You're really an ass you know." Brooke slurred.

"It was a joke!" Nathan practically yelled.

"Funny." She said sarcastically. She was sobering up slightly hence another drink in her hand.

"Like how you are the only one who likes those stupid designs of yours." Brooke looked hurt. Really hurt." I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry gets old fast."

"I know. I just can't remember a time when thing's were this bad. Where have you been?" Brooke explained the story to Nathan. "You just left?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know confess."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I jus can't" Brooke got up and was walking away but Nathan grabbed her arm and saw how she winced.

"What was that?" he asked suspiciously.

"What?" Brooke asked trying to be oblivious.

"You winced."

"You just grabbed my arm a little rough." She whispered shyly.

"Brooke, I'm barely touching you." Nathan grabbed Brooke's jacket and pushed it off her arm until he could see the area where he had grabbed. There was a large bruise on her arm. "Brooke what happened?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing." She said as she pulled away.

"Don't lie to me. Brookie what happened." He lowered his knees slightly so he was as tall as her.

"My dad…." She didn't even finish her sentence before he hugged her. Her tears were soaking his shirt. But at the moment he didn't care. The only thing he knew was he was taking the wrap for this. He wasn't gonna put Brooke in that situation ever again if he could avoid it.

NBNBBNBNBNNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBBBBNBNNBNBNNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Nathan and Brooke walked into Scott household. The walked into the kitchen and Dan and Deb looked at the two.

"What?" asked Nathan

"Brooke honey I think it's time you went home." Said Deb.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I know your just gonna yell at Nathan once I leave. But Mrs. Scott I have to tell you something. Nathan didn't crash the car. I did."

"Brooke…." Started Nathan

"No, Nate. I crashed the car."

"Brooke I'm gonna have to call your parents…"

"Mom…" Nathan started. Deb looked at Brooke and saw the young girl was terrified. Shed never seen Brooke so scared. Since she had a soft spot for the girl she changed her mind.

"Thank you Deb." Brooke hugged Deb. Deb was lightly shocked. Brooke was never really forward with her feelings. Deb knew this because she saw how much it hurt Nathan.

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Lucas and some other guy were talking when Brooke came into the body shop. They suddenly stopped.

"Hi." She waved a small wave.

"Hi." Lucas said somewhat coldly.

"I told Peyton the truth. Just so you know. Lucas, I'm SO sorry."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you just leave?"

"I was scared. Look Lucas My life isn't as white picket fence as it seems and No I'm in no way referring to Nathan. I can't explain it ok. I just need you to trust me and trust that I'm sorry."

"I do." Lucas said. Brooke hugged him.

"I'll pay you for everything I promise."

"You don't …"

"I'm paying for it." She said in her end of discussion tone.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Nathan was in his room looking a ring. He was more sure now that this is the right thing to do. It's what he really wanted. He just hoped Brooke didn't say no and throw it back at his face.


	5. All that you can't leave behind

HLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLH

"Haley. How long are we going to do this?" Lucas asked his best friend. He had just gotten to the cafe' and when she saw him she started to leave.

"Do what?"

"Avoid each other."

"You tell me. You're the one upset." Haley said sadly.

"And you're the one who lied to me." Lucas said slightly angrily.

"I don't know what to say to you, Luke." Haley couldn't look him in the eye.

"Just explain what the hell you were thinking? Huh Haley, what the HELL were you thinking when you got into a car with a drunk Brooke driving."

"I wasn't thinking."

"Jesus Haley!"

"I'm sorry ok? You wanna know exactly what I was thinking? I was thinking. God how much did I screw up when I kissed Lucas? What was I thinking? Why doesn't he want me!" Haley yelled.

"Since when are you and Brooke so close anyways?" Lucas whispered feeling guilty.

"Since I promised to tutor her if Nathan left you alone."

"What?" Lucas was shocked.

"I did it for you Luke." Before Haley could leave, Lucas had their mouths connected.

"I miss you Hales." Lucas said after they pulled away.

"I miss you too Luke."

"From now on please just let me deal with the team."

"Ok" Little did they know someone saw them.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

"Hey cutie. I saw your picture in the paper. Pause Personally, I didn't think it did you justice." Peyton said as she came up to her boyfriend the next day.

"No?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." She grabs the front of his shirt. "Far too much clothing." Nathan and Brooke walk past them. Brooke hit Luke in the back on the knees with her bag. 'on accident'. Lucas fell into Peyton. Just as Haley walked by. Haley looked upset. She then walked up to Brooke and Nathan and they all were talking.

"What's up with them?" Peyton asked referring to Brooke and Haley.

"No clue." Lucas said guiltily. He knew why with Haley but had no clue about Brooke.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

Brooke and Haley are sitting at a table outside at school. Haley is grading something Brooke had worked on.

"The good news is you did better...and the bad news is better is a D." Haley can tell Brooke is exhaused and upset.

"Damn it! I can't do this." She lay her head on the table.

"Yes you can Brooke." Just then Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton walked over to the table and sat down.

"What's up with her?" Lucas said pointing at Brooke. Brooke just grunted. Everyone laughed. Haley showed Lucas the paper which had a D written on it. He gave her an 'ouch' look.

"You know Lucas," Brooke said pulling her head up. "Your not as cute and cunning as you for some reason think you are.: Brooke said coldly.

"Ya know what Brooke I'm getting tired of this, what is your problem?" Lucas asked getting frusterated.

"Ya know what I'm tired of Luke? Cause I have list somewhere. First I'm tired of you acting like you belong here, with us, at this table. And secondly, I'm tired of Pretty boys like you taking advantage of the people I care about." Brooke said snottily. She grabbed her things threw the essay at Lucas and left the table. Peyton was shocked at the behavior of her best friend. Natan was also shocked. Haley and Lucas just looked on guiltily.

HLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHL

Haley was playing golf on the roof of Karen's cafe. Lucas walked up.

"Hey," Lucas said nervously. He decided it was best if he kept his distance.

"Hey." there was a silence. "Luke I dont want things to be like this with us."

"Yea. I know it was just a kiss." said Lucas not looking at his best friend.

"I actually meant me tutoring Brooke." Haley said hurt.

"Oh." Lucas felt bad now.

"We can't tell her." said Haley

"I think Brooke'll notice if your tutoring her." Lucas said oblivious to her actual meaning.

"I meant Peyton. You have to make sure she doesn't find out."

"I will."

"I mean it Luke."

"I know." Luke was a little frusterated by now. After a few minutes "You know I don't mind."

"Us kissing?"

"No, You tutoring Brooke. I like Brooke, as a friend. I'm just mad because you lied to me."

"I'm sorry Luke."

"I know." Lucas then left he had something to take care of.

NDBNDBNDBNDBNDBNDB

Deb walks outside and sees Nathan and Brooke sitting on the pool chairs. Both in bathing suits. Brookes left little to the imagination. She could faintly see three bruises. One on her arm agian and one on each leg.

"How's my Boy?" Deb asked.

"Why? Dad send you to spy on us? Where's our drinks?" Nathan asked rudely. He was still angry at his mom even though she was hiding Brookes secret. Brooke had decided to stay out of any conversations between the two if at all possible.

Deb handed Nathan two drinks he sniffed one before handing it to brooke. He did the same with his.

"You know, you'd think he organized this entire thing himself. Just so he could get back on the court." Nathan said refering to the upcoming basketball game.

"I know he's been tough on you lately, Nate. But I want you to know things are going to change around here."

"I just wish he'd lay off, you know. I wanna do good for him. He just gets so worked up about this stuff."

"Well, if you don't want to play, don't play. He'll get over it."

"Oh come on Deb, We all know thats a lie." Brooke itteruped not being able to keep her mouth shut. She didn't even look at Deb. Deb just got up and left upset.

LBNLBNLBNLBNLBNLBNLBNLBNLBNLBNLBNLBNLBN

Lucas walked up to Nathans house and saw Brookes car. He walked in the back where he hear voices. He saw Nathan and Brooke lounging by the pool. He walked up to them and stood in front of Brooke causing a shadow to cover her. She opened her eyes and pulled of her sunglasses.

"Move." she said glaring at him.

"You wanna tell me what I did?" he aske dlooking at her.

"Man just leave." Brooke had told him what she knew and even though he didnt like Peyton perticually he still was angry.

"Nathan, stay out of this." Lucas said glaring at his brother.

"Nate. Why don't you give us a minute?" Brooke said getting the hint Lucas wasn't gonna leave until they talked.

"ok."Nathan said as he got up and went to the basketball court so he could still see them but not hear. Lucas sat down where Nathan had previously been sitting.

"You wanna tell me what that whole outburst was about?" asked Lucas

"I know you and Haley kissed. She said getting right to the point. Lucas sighed thats what he was afraid of.

"Did you tell her?"

"P. Sawyer?"

"No, mother thearesa." Lucas replied sarcastically.

"No. It would kill her."

"Brooke It's not gonna happen again."

"You say that like it's happened more than once." She looked at Lucas but he wouldn't look at her. :Oh My God! it did!"

"Brooke.."

"save it Lucas I won't tell her" she walked away as she passed him when mumbled "yet"

BHBHBHBBHHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHHBHHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

It's before the game. Brooke is walking with Bevin and she sees Haley.

"I'll se you inside Bev." she walks up to Haley. "Hales you got a second?"

"Hey, Yeah whats up?" Haley looked curious.

Brooke holds up the test and theres a big 86 written on it

"86! brooke Thats amazing!" Haley pulled Brooke into a hug.

Brooke hugged her new friend back with a smile. She saw Haley still wore the bracelet brooke gave her. It looked kinda weird with her uniform but it worked.

BNLHPDKBNLHPDKBNLHPDKBNLHPDK

As a part of the game each player got to pick a cheerleader that specifically cheered for them. Usally Nathan got First pick. This year Lucas would then Dan, Nathan then Kieth and so on. Each player had a scarf the cheerleader they picked would wear. The actual THH teams mothers where also cheering.

"Lucas first pick" Lucas felt bad because he had to choose between his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Peyton."

"Dan,"

"Let's see I pick... Brooke." Brooke looked shocked and disgusted. But those were the rules so she walked over to him and Dan put his scarf around her neck. Nathan was furious. Everyone knew the rules. No one even thought of picking Brooke. She was Nathans.

"Ok. Nathan."

"Haley" he said gritting his teeth. The two had become friends since she was tutoring Brooke. Not thwt either of them would really say anything to Lucas. Lucas glred at Nathan. 'Of all the girls why haley?' he thought

"Keith,"

"Um... Bevin" Keith didnt really know any of the cheerleaders except Haley and he met brooke once but he'd heard stories involoving Bevin

"Tim."

"Mrs. Scott." Everyone looked at him in disgust over his cockiness while picking.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

After the picking Brooke walked over to Nathan and kissed him. He pulled her closer as the kiss got deeper. Dan however interupped.

"Now now miss Davis no fratinizing with the enemy."

"What enemy?" she asked looking at him showing him her scarf which had the number 23 Ravens on it.

"What!" Dan was angry.

"I knew you were gonna pick me to piss off Nathan so I switched your scarfs. Good thing you didn't check." Brooke smirked.

"But haley..." Dan said

"Knows the plan." Haley said coming up to the group. She showed him the scarf that was his on her neck.

Flashback-

"Hey tutorgirl." Brooke said as she sat next to Haley.

"Hey Brooke."

"I know you and Lucas kissed." Haley spit out her drink. "Now I won't tell if you do me one favor." She said smirking.

End of Flashback

Dan walked away angrily. Haley followed shrugging.

Nathan turned to brooke smiling. "Do you have any clue how much I love you?" he asked. kissing her sweetly.

"A lot?" she asked

"More than a lot." he kissed her again deeply this time. "Your amazing you know that?"

"I have heard it a time or two, yes." she smiled.

"How'd you know?" she turned and looked at Deb who was looking at the two smiling. Nathan smiled back at his mother for the first time since she got back.

LPBLPBLPBLPBLPBLPBLPBLPBLPBLPBLPBLPBLPBLPB

Lucas hadn't noticed Peyton was acting weird all night until after the game. She just left. without even a goodbye. He went over to Brooke and Nathan.

"Whats her deal?" he asked Brooke as they watched Peyton leave.

"Tonight was the night her mom died eight years ago." Brooke said sadness covering her face. "She was like the mother I never had. It killed me when she died. I can't even begin to know how much it hurt Peyton. Ever since that night she's always hidden her true emotions " They all watched as Peyton stopped at the green light in front of the school. Once the light turned red Peyton hit the gas. She was almost hit. She swirved.

"PEYTON!" Brooke yelled She ran after her best friend before anyone could stop her. The boys ran after her. When they got there they heard honking from the other cars and Brooke ahd the car door open hugging her crying Best Friend to her chest. Peyton was fine. Physically.


	6. Every night is another story

Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill.

A/N: I know I didnt mention the ring last chapter but I will try with this one. Keep in mind it's not necessiarily a engagement ring. Thanks for the reviews evryone.

HLBHLBHLBHLBHLBHLBHLBHLBHLBHLB

"Luke. You're cool with this, right? I mean, last week, when you said you didn't trust me…" Haley said looking at her best friend. Things had been kinda weird between them ever since they kissed.

"I know. I didn't mean that. Alright? I meant I don't trust Nathan. i just cant help but think he's up to something. I mean he just stopped the whole hazing thing that easily? It just doesnt sound right to me." he said looking at Haley. Before they kissed he never really realized how beautiful she was. 'stop it lucas, you have a girlfriend' he scolded himself.

"I think he did it for two main reasons. One, Brooke asked him to and he's afraid to lose her." she said jelously. she wished she had someone who cared about her that much. " and Two, he know how much cheering means to Brooke." Lucas thought about it for a minute.

"There's gotta be something else." he said thinking. She must have told him something really nevre racking. he thought. Just then Brooke walks up to them.

"Hey, you got a second?" she asked Lucas.

"I gotta go anyways." Haley said grabbing her stuff and leaving.

"Brooke we werent..."Lucas said thinking she was gonna say something about him and Haley hanging out.

"I'm not here to worry about that. I wanted to say thank you about the other night." She said refering to when they found Peyton at the intersection. 'And to give you this." she said handing him a mix.

"Do I wanna listen to this?" he asked refering to how he disliked her taste in music.

"Dont worry I didnt make it. Peyton did."

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She wasnt feeling really up to school." she replyied with a shrugg. Lucas nodded in understanding.

BLKBLKBLKBLKBLKBLKBLKBLKBLKBLKBLKBLK

Brooke walked into lucas' room without knocking on his private door. She just barged in and heard him and Karen in her room. She went inot the room and saw Karen holding up dresses.

"Brooke thank god your here!" said Karen happily. "What do you think?" she asked holding up a dress.

"For what?" Brooke asked stealing a few m&m's from the bag in Lucas' hand. Brooke and Lucas had become close lately. Best Friends if you will. So of course Brooke had met Karen and concidered her the mother she should have had.

"Justice league thing." said Lucas

"Small Buisness Leauge." corrected Karen.

"The black one." said Brooke without giving it a second glance.

"Thanks Brooke." Karen said hugging the younger girl.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPB

"Alright. I was a mess last week. I'm sorry." Peyton said. Her and Brooke were getting ready for the game, at Peytons house.

"Apology accepted! A-P-O. L-O-G. Y? Because I love you. Get your skinny ass up and lets go beat the pirates." Brooke said as she flashed her bloomers on Peyton's webcam. Peyton and her laughed.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Nathan and Lucas were also getting ready for the game, at Lucas'. Nathan looked at Lucas' computer and saw Brooke and Peyton on Peytons web cam. Brooke was cheering something and then flashed the camera her bloomers.

"Nathan laughed slighty. Lucas looked at him like he was insane. Nathan pointed to the computer and Lucas saw Brooke and Peyton lauging together. Lucas smiled. The two didnt want to be aroud each other but Brooke and Peyton threatened them with no sex if they didnt.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Did you just see that?" Bevin asked Brooke.

"See what."

"Nathan just gave haley the nod."

"What nod?"

"The 'lets hook up' nod."

"You dont know what the hell your talking about Bevin." intteruppted peyton seeing the insecurity on her friends face.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brooke is watching the game when she sees Nathan and Lucas fighting. She hears Nathan say,

"Hey, Haley's looking pretty fine tonight, right? Can't wait to get with that." When he said that Brookes heart broke. But she couldnt just leave so she put on a fake smile and her 'mask' as Lucas called it. Only Peyton and Lucas noticed.

BNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLPBNLP

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled after the Pirates made another basket. she looked at him." I saw nathan in the shower and I understand why you werent afraid to tell him no sex." he said. Peyton started to crack up. Brooke looked shocked. Lucas walked away. Nathan threw the ball at Lucas and the two atrted a fight falling on Brooke knockng her over. all thier weight landed on Brookes ankle. The fight got broken up and Peyton held brooke as she held her ankle crying because of the pain. Nathan tried to go to his girlfrined and when he got there he tried to hug her she pulled away from him and leen'd more on Peyton. Lucas tried to help Peyton help Brooke to the clinc But both Peyton and Brooke pushed him away from her. Nathan looked hurt and Brooke, through her tears looked angry.

BPHBPHPBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPH

"Brooke whats up with you?" Haley asked.

"He gave you the nod." she said with a pout.

"Who?" she asked

"Nathan." she wouldn't say anyhting else.

10 minutes later-

Peyton looked in the back at Brooke who had been really quiet. She saw Brooke sleeping, Butt in the air bloomers showing. She laughed. Haley looked to and started laughing.

20 minutes later-

Peytons changing the music and swirvs the car, brooke wakes up and they pull over and see two guys standing together.

"Lucas and Nathan?" Peyton asked shocked. Lucas walks over to peytons window and she rolls it down.

"Hey lil lay wanna give t guys like us a ride?" he asks in a deep southern voice. Haley and Peyton laugh and Brooke rolls he eyes still mad at the two guys. Haley and Peyton get out so the guys can get in the back with Brooke who still isnt herself.Lucas and Nathan are sitting next to each other and Brooke is sitting behind Peyton. Nathan wraps a arm around brooke and she shruggs it off and rolls her eyes. Then they start driving agian. Brooke is bored so she takes her pom poms and starts hitting Peyton with them, finally Peyton gets annoyed.

"Brooke!" she yelled. Brooke threw the pom poms out the window giggling and clapping her hands.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked Lucas concerned.

"She took to many painkillers." Haley answered.

"What!" asked/yelled Nathan

"Good job pretending to care, I almost thought you did." Brooke sad patting his shoulder.

"What are you talki about brooke of course i care." Nathan said. Then the car beeped.

"I hear birds." Brooke said looking up.

"Unbelievable! Brooke, did you not think to put gas in the car?" Brooke leans over Peyton and looks at Haley.

"Answer the question Brooke." Lucas looked confused.

"She renamed me Brooke." Haley said to claify.She got out of the car. "Pop the trunk" she said to Peytn

"Dont do it P. Sawyer it's one of her mind tricks." Brooke whispered to her but Lucas and Nathan heard.

"What mind tricks Brooke?" Nathan asked

"Your one to talk." she mumbled looking away from him. Everyone got out and Peyton tried to call a towing company.

"There's still no signal. Who lives like this?" she asked. Nathan was holdong Brooke. she only let him because she couldnt stand on her own.

"I saw a gas station a few miles back. If I'm not back in an hour, tell my mom I loved her?" Haley said.

"Dont you mean Nathan." Brooke snapped. Nathan looked at Brooke confused.

"Why dont we all go." Lucas said.

"What about me?"Brooke asked.

---------

Brookes in the back seat of the car and Peyton locks the door. Brookes yelling,

" I could suffocate in here. Guys!" they keep walking. "Guys! Come on! I'm scared! Please! Come on, you guys. Don't go! Someone will come!" They al laugh and turn around. Nathan walks to the car and Peyton unlocks it. Brooke lifts Nathan over his shoulder and carries her to everyone else. He sets her down and turns around so she can get on his back. Lucas helps her since she cant jump.

--------

Everyone is walking ahead of nathan who is holding Brooke because he wanted to talk to her.

"Brooke whats going on with you?" he asked.

"I saw the nod." she mumbled. She was getting tired.

"What nod?"

"The nod you gave Haley at the game." she said sadly.

"Did you think... " he sighed, "Brooke that nod was a thank you."

"For what?"

"Haley gave you tommaorw off the study train so we could spend the day together." he said. He stopped setting her down, so they could talk face to face.. "Brooke your the only one i want. Why cant you just accept that?" he asked putting his hand on her cheek.

"I'm just so afraid your gonna wake up one day and relize I'm not good enough for you." she said sadly. He laughed and Brooke looked hurt.

"I'm the one who isnt good enough for you Brooke." he said sincerely. He then kissed her and showed her that way how much she meant to him. She pulled away smiling.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Nathan sat on the side of the road and pulled Brooke down on his lap

It probaly wasnt good on her ankle to walk that far and Peyton had the keys so they waited.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Everyones in the car and they are driving. Brooke is sitting between Lucas and Nathan sleeping on Nathans shoulder.

Peyton turns up the music and Brooke shoots up.

"Ow." she said hoding her head.

"Sorry." Peyton said. She had forgotten her bf was in the back.

-------------

Everyones laughing and having a good time. The song ends.

"What next?" asked Haley.

"You choose." she said. Brooke looked at her funny.

"Alright." she said as she chnged the station.

"This is so tragic. You two don't actually think you're going to be friends tomorrow, do you?" Brooke said with a laugh.

There was an uncomfortable silence the rest of the way home.

BPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHPBHPHBPHPB

The next day at school-

Haley smiles at Brooke and Peyton when she sees them. Brooke smiles back but Peyton ignores her. Haley looses her smile and wals away.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

Brooke and Nathan are sitting together at Lunch. Nathan pulls Brooke into his lap and pulls out the ring hiding it in his hand.

"I wanna give you something." he whispered in her ear. She looked at him expectantly. He pulls the ring out and opens the case.

"Brooke Davis, you mean the world to me and I want you to be mine and only mine forever." he whispered. "We would wait until we're ready but I just want to know that one day it could happen." he said

"I'd be a moron if I said no." she whispered rubbing her nose to his adn kissing him sweetly. He stood up and awung her around excitedly. she screamed excitedly. He kissed her and put the ring on her finger.

"I love you." he said for the first time since he promised her to wait until he couldnt anymore. She smiled.

"I love you to."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I know sappy ending but it's not gonna be that easy for them I promise.


End file.
